


No Choice

by jkkitty



Series: Tuesday PicFic Challenges [10]
Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 23:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Previous posted for FicPic Tuesday 10/23/2012 in Live Journal Section 7. </p><p>Napoleon has to kill a trailor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Choice

A comforting hand on his shoulder, a gun in his hand, and a body at his feet, he had done his job.

“You had no choice Napoleon. He had a gun pointing at my head.”

Was this what he had become, solving the world’s problems by killing. He knew he had no choice but to kill the traitor, but this man had been his friend, a fellow agent.

“He had betrayed us,” Illya spoke quietly trying to soften his partner's pain.

“It doesn’t make it easier to accept.” He said putting the gun away.

Walking away, he didn’t look back.


End file.
